silent computere
by sugar candy JerimyahJpopp
Summary: OH NOOOOOO! pom's computer has gone wacko and many people are bieng murdered who could of done it?
1. Part 1: a very red day

"so... you were acused of manslaughter 8 times?" a voice said. " correct, i had my rights." a female voice said. " yes, but you don't have them legally, so why don't you tell me everything?" the officer said. " ok it all started last week at monday noon." the female said. shibe heard pom laugh at a joke aunna made. " ew... i can't belive that they had sex! that is funny and gross... blech!" aunna said. " so... now thats all over the blog... lets catch them again and make it the sequal!" malty giggled. shibe blushed now knowing to lock the door the windows. EVERYTHING. " its ok. its just their humor." hus said counseling shibe. shibe not saying anything back kissed hus. malty quietly ran near the creaked open door and took a picture. " oh no you don't!" shibe said as he closed and locked the door. malty rushed down to show the picture she took. "the phone is ringing!" Aunna said. " i got i guys" Malty said as she picked up the phone and answered the phone. "hello?" " i wouldn't turn on the faucet if i were you!" " What?" " look out the window" "ok i see nothing" " Fool! you will regret not knowing!" Malty put down the phone and then rushed to the sink and turned on the tap and came out blood. " ahhhh!" malty screamed. " what is it?" pom said as she rushed over to see what was happening. " i thought only teens get thier periods!" aunna joked. " the tap has been replaced whith blood!" malty explained. "whatever im going to go and see what people think of shibe's sex tape." pom said as she walked over to the computer just to be in shock. " my computer is wako! its just showing the words Run away!." pom said. " oh well lets get some sleep." malty said as they went to the bedroom just to see red... 


	2. part 2: slaghter party and SHAKESPEARE?

blood was all over the curtains, the bed, the floor, and the floor just red. and a half decayed body on the floor. " who would do this?" pom asked. " hmm. mabye the caller." malty said. " Harder! Harder!" shibe screamed from his room. " shut the F*** up! we are trying to F***ing see who F***ing did this! so shut up and don't yell out sex things!, Aunna is here you know!" pom yelled to them. " did what!?" hus yelled yelled across the house. " who murdered this person!" pom and malti yelled. hus and shibe ran the room naked. " AHHHH! MY EYES! IM BLIND!" Aunna yelled. shibe blushed and pom giggled at thier stupidity about going to a room of girls naked. " what the hell is wrong whith you? this isnt health class unless you are teaching us more about yaio." pom giggled as shibe and hus went back in the room to change. At the door a boy stood outside whith a bouquet of roses. Aunna opened the door as she got that "oh hell no!" look. " hello my love!" the boy said to Aunna. " i saw my dad and his boyfriend naked so get out before the murder comes for you." Aunna replied rolling her eyes. "what murder-" the boy said before Aunna slamed the door. " boys." Aunna whispered. Aunna heard knocking on her window. she vame to the window finding 4 girls whith maskes on thier faces. " AHHHHH!" aunna screamed. " aunna its us!" Clemintine said. aunna relieved let clemintine , roselinam, crest , papi in the house. " so so so so! what is happening. tell me tell me tell me please!" papi yapped. " someone has been murdered and the corpse is in malty's room!" aunna said. " whoa... what drama." clemintine said. " so... makeover anyone?" crest asked. everyone except roselina all started saying they are in. " i am going to text my boyfriend." roselina said. " WHAT THE F***!" crest said. everyone was wide eyed staring at crest for that was the first time she cussed. " excuse my languge." crest said. the 3 girls dressed up did eachotheir's jair. and applying makeup. roselina gave feedback to all 3. " papi what are you supposed to be?" roselina asked. " um... Hamlet?" pappi said holding up a fake skull. they all changed into thier pajamas and then made popcorn and put on " im not gay? the movie" they were laughing and playinhg truth or dare. then at 11:00 they finnaly fell asleep. when crest woke up everyone got woke up by crest who was screaming. 


	3. part 3: yaio, closets and killing

Roselina was laying on the floor all bloody. " oh... god..." aunna said. a couple hours later all of them aunna, hus, shibe, pom, clemitine, crest, and malty stayed at hus's house while the police investigate the scene. "Okay me and malty are going to the mall." pom said as she walked out the door whith malty. " oh by the way you will be babysitting while we get Christmas presents." malty said. the 2 got in the car and drove to the mall. hus and shibe walked to the living room. " well so... it is almost Christmas." hus said. aunna, crest, and clementine got a fishing rod and a misletoe and took off the string and rope and put the misletoe up. " look. misletoe." hus said as he kissed shibe. then shibe kissed hus back and then they went up to hus's room. " come on. the door and the windows are locked." hus said as he started undressing shibe. " sure..." shibe said. they undressed eachother then hus laid his head on the wall as shibe sat on top of hus thrusting in and out of hus's hole. a couple minutes later they went inside the dresser and did it doggie style. ( because they are half human half dog) then a couple minutes after yelling out eachother's names the wardrobe fell over so they cannot get out. " merry Christmas!" a voice said as they heard footsteps going down the stairs as shibe heard all the girls scream out " HELP! AHHHH!". " oh no..." shibe said to hus. 


	4. part 4: kidnaped ( rated M for sexual)

" Hurry up! we need to save them!" hus said while trying to flip over the closet after about 5 trys he successed. Shibe ran downstairs as hus ran out the door... KLONK! hus blacked out. he suddenly woken up in a dark classroom. he tried to search around but he didn't relize that his hands and feet were tied to a chair. " hello." a female voice said. a strange woman wearing a black bikini and a hood her tail was black and her blonde hair was braided in 2 side french braids. she slowly walked towards hus as she started smirking. " who are you?" hus asked. " I could be a close friend. or I could be someone you don't even know." she said. she grabbbed a whip from a table. "ok so this will turn you on." she said. WHIP! WHIP! "Ow!" hus said. she kneeled in frontof hus. Shuffle Shuffle. " hmm... its not up." she said. " you sick twisted f***!" hus said. " shut up you know you want it!" she yelled. WHIP! " gah... you hit my arrghh!" hus yelled. she grabbed her bra. " wha, wait, FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-" hus said. she stripped off her bra and panties and tortureed hus more. " i know you like what you see!" she said as she took off her hood. " ameria!" hus said. " you always avoided me during high school! and you never talked to me and i liked you, well now i can love you whenever i want." she sternly said. WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! shuffle shuffle. " thats better, now love me! you are my manservent i want you too... [MEANWHILE AT POM'S HOUSE] blood was all over the floor and clemintine was gasping for air as her throat was bloody and slit open. " aunna and papi are dead, ack... crest got away. the killer is... is..." clemintine said as her eyes closed. Pom and malty came in through the door. " what happened?" pom asked. " where is aunna?" malty asked. " they all are dead." shibe replied. puddles came in crying. " its... crest she is dead." puddle cried as she hugged shibe. " so where is hus?" malty said. 


End file.
